


Cup o' Memories

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [47]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cups, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flashbacks, It makes sense, Memes, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, chapter 5, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which we take a peek into Byleth's childhood and run into some familiar people.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Cup o' Memories

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

As it would turn out, this favor was the sort that came on a Saturday of all days. Not sure why it couldn’t come on say… a Tuesday of all days, but I digress.

For the moment, Byleth was already out of bed and making breakfast. Nothing too spectacular. Just some bacon and eggs. Boring. Maybe add some hash browns, or even some kind of citrus. Heck, bananas are kind of nice. You know, something to spice this up and take a regular breakfast to ‘amazing’. Nyx sometimes does that when I sleep in. Though it's her who's out for the count at the moment. A plate of scrumptious breakfast awaits her when she finally arises.

“Good morning.” Sothis greeted, 3DS already in hand. Is there ever a time she doesn't have that thing in hand. Oh well. "Thanks for breakfast."

Byleth nodded, bringing both plates over to the table. Before she had a chance to actually sit down and eat her meal, the doorbell rang. I wonder who could that be. Sure, my wife and I are on good terms with all our neighbors. Even with the prestige of saving the world, we don't want to abuse such a privilege. So we treat our neighbors well. Even if they occasionally don't.

"Coming!" the professor announced and flung the door. There, Dorothea was patiently waiting. Dressed in her school uniform, she looked to have misplaced her hat. But judging by the way that Byleth is drooling, it's not that bad of a loss. "Good morning, Dorothea. I'm guessing you're here to tell me about this favor of yours?"

Dorothea nodded and watched her girlfriend move out of the way. Stone bag jingling about with each step, the opera singer sat herself down right across from Sothis. Byleth was right behind, making sure to grab forks while she was up. Then it was her turn to sit down at the table and eat her breakfast. Even if Sothis hadn't waited for her in return. That's the least you can do, dear. What if Byleth did the same to you at every meal. Kind of like Sophie. Yes, I'm very much aware your horse is a complete and utter ass. But that doesn't give you an excuse to eat ahead of everyone else.

"Would you like anything?" she inquired, getting a head shake from Dorothea. Probably ate beforehand. Or is going to have brunch or something along those lines. That's what rich people and sort-of celebrities do for their breakfast sometimes? Nyx refuses to go to any we're invited too. Something about being banned from such places. "Anything to drink?"

"Water." Dorothea answered and headed over to the kitchen. Reaching up into the cabinet, out came a cup decorated with princesses and dragons. Not quite the sort of thing you would expect from a hardened mercenary. "Is this yours, Sothis?"

Looking up from her gaming handheld, Sothis shook her head and returned her focus right back to the game. I do hope it's going good for her. Would suck if that wasn’t the case. So Dorothea focused on her girlfriend. While the obvious answer to this question, this was the perfect to peek into Byleth’s past.

"So this is your cup then?” she continued, getting a nod from the professor. Then it’s off to looking at the plate of food. Oh my.

“Yeah.” Byleth whispered, trying her hardest to hide the red cheeks. Dorothea most definitely noticed that. “I got it from McDonnies when I was younger…”

.

_McDonnies, 10 years ago_

A girl plays on the bottom floor of the playplace. You know, that little place for little kids.

She isn’t quite used to being around other children, this indoor playground a far cry from the dangerous streets her father did battle in. To have such a break felt weird and possibly unnecessary. But here our future professor was. As for where her father would be, that would be the other room ordering the old fashioned. Remember, they don't have those fancy touch screen ordering systems and the soda fountains that let you customize your drinks. Okay, maybe not the last one… Hmm, what would fit better here? Oh, they still have those strange characters the names of which I can’t remember off the top of my head. Maybe Nyx knows. But I don’t wish to wake her up. She more than deserves her beauty sleep.

"Hi there!"

Turning around, the girl finds herself staring down a strange-looking girl with green hair. Dressed in an old school uniform unlike any she had ever seen before, her lettuce colored locks are styled in the shape of two large drills. Currently, a set of eyes the same strange color as her hair stare right towards the first girl.

"Hi there! I'm Flayn." the girl greeted, a cup cradled in her hands. Decorated in princesses and dragons, it seemed like a far cry from anything she would want. But something about this cup screamed out to Byleth. She wasn't completely sure what about it made her want it so bad. Like some kind of strange, almost primal instinct within her reawakened. "What's your name?"

"Can I have that cup?" the girl answers, not even waiting for a response as she went to grab this prize out of Flayn's hands. But Flayn took a step back and renders this attempted grab mute. Even if she hadn't, it was likely a fight would break out between our young girls.

"If you help me get my fa- brother out of the playplace." the girl counters, pointing towards the upper level of the play equipment. There, one could make out an older man with a green goatee. Stuck in the red circle, I can only hope he got a chance to eat his meal. If not, you're looking at one hangry old man. "Deal?"

The girl looks towards the other room. At the moment, her father looks to be arguing with the staff over… something. She can't hear what either party is saying, but it can't be anything good. Never is when you are shouting at each other. So she focuses back on Flayn.

"Deal." the girl mutters, hand getting grabbed by her companion as they head for the playplace's entrance. Or entrances, in this case. We have the left option being a set of twisting stairs, with the right being further back and serving more as a set of platforms. I'm not sure whi-

As would turn out, our pair chooses the stairs. Nothing fancy, one step at a time for both girls. Passing by an entrance, it looks to only be accessible from the other side. Which looks like other kids are using at the moment.

“My brother should be just up ahead." Flayn continues, getting down on her hands and knees. Byleth did the same, trying her best to not look down from the mesh to the floor below. It's perfectly safe. I haven't heard of any stories about kids falling to their death. There was that one time that Forrest tried to climb up the slide on a dare. Even after daddy Leo was like 'you don't need to prove anything to them' or something like that. Oh dear. I'm sounding like Nyx at the moment. 

After the strange mesh 'crawl space' we come upon the red circle. There has to be some kind of catch to all of this. There's no way that it's this easy. Something must be up. 

"Would you like some help?" the girl inquires, the man with the goatee shaking his head. Even as Flayn lets go of her hand and grabs hold of his.

"I assure you, I am totally able to pull myself out of this." the man announced, wiggling about in the hopes of fooling his 'sister' and the random girl she brought with her to participate in pulling his ass out of here. "Flayn, this is absolute ove-"

Before the man has a chance to finish that sentence, the girl grabs hold as well and pulls back with Flayn. Surprising even myself, that's all it takes to dislodge this strange man. Even if in doing so, both girls were sent right back to the mesh bridge. Nothing broken or in pain (thank their lucky stars), our pair sits back up. As for the strange man who managed the impressive feat of getting stuck in a McDonnies playplace piece, he looked no worse for the wear. I think.

"Thank you." he mutters, following right behind our pair. Once they get back to the stairs, the rest of the journey is a heck of lot easier. Though, they do take each step cautiously. Would suck to get all this way and trip, tumbling to your doom. Wait. This is a flashback. There's not really a chance for that to happen.

At the bottom, our man with the goatee dusts himself off and the titular cups is handed to the girl.

"Thank you!" Flayn called out, waving as the girl got out of view.

.

Back in the present, Dorothea was giving her girlfriend a look. Sure, she could maybe buy this story. But the part about running into Flayn of all people seemed… Fishy. No pun intended, of course.

"Have you ever thought to ask her about that day?" the opera singer inquired, Byleth looking away. In between everything that had gone down in the last couple months, something always took precedence over it.

"Maybe." the professor answered as the doorbell rang. Running over, Byleth pulled it open. There, we have a blonde haired girl dressed in the standard uniform. That must be Ingrid.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not the original plan for this particular fic, getting to expand Byleth's childhood is always fun.
> 
> Next Time, we begin our first paralogue. I wonder where I can find a volcano?


End file.
